A ferroelectric memory device is a memory device containing a ferroelectric material to store information. The ferroelectric material acts as the memory material of the memory device. The dipole moment of the ferroelectric material is programmed in two different orientations (e.g., “up” or “down” polarization positions based on atom positions, such as oxygen and/or metal atom positions, in the crystal lattice) depending on the polarity of the applied electric field to the ferroelectric material to store information in the ferroelectric material. The different orientations of the dipole moment of the ferroelectric material can be detected by the electric field generated by the dipole moment of the ferroelectric material. For example, the orientation of the dipole moment can be detected by measuring electrical current passing through a semiconductor channel provided adjacent to the ferroelectric material in a field effect transistor ferroelectric memory device.